Pain, Pain Go Away
by BandOfBrothersGal
Summary: What if Sobel was abusive? What if Sobel's wife fell for Dick Winters! What if the men all loved Grace?  I was talking about this with friends at school, so if this MAY resemble any stories...blame my friends! They basically wrote this story for me!


NOTE: Gracie Ruiz is my own character! 'Kay? Kay! 3 Richard Winters & the men of Easy ARE NOT my characters as they are real deal soldiers who risked their lives. This story has NO disrespect on purpose. This is written for Band of Brothers, the TV show & NOT the actual men of Easy Company or anybody who put their lives on the line! :D This is for IF SOBEL was abusive like that. I like Drama, can you tell? xD

Pain, Pain Go Away

-PART ONE-  
**Gracie POV**

Gracie Juno Ruiz - well, that's me. I grew up in a family with all the love, but no money. I didn't know of any soldier by the name of Herbert Sobel, but apparently - he'd be the name that would always fall across my lips. I didn't know what to do when he walked into my life. Was it good? I am not so sure, but he was 7 years older than I and I wasn't partial to the man. My story began as a simple, but complicated one.

_**

* * *

**_

-5 mths ago - mom & dad's home

"Yeah, I know - I heard that Tanner killed it! Good job, big bro!" I congratulated my big brother for his job well done at the baseball game last night...that I wasn't able to attend for the first time "I heard you did it all!" I said with a smile on my face, but it quickly faded. My smile seemingly died as I walked to the door to see a tall, black haired man. He was handsome, yes - but he looked to have a dark side "Uhm, may I ask who you are?" I asked with a timid voice.

"I am Herbert M. Sobel...I am here to see your father" He said as I wanted to slam the door in his smug face "...Is your father here young lady?" Oh, so now - he was trying to suck up to me. I had almost forgot that was just wearing my long t-shirt to sleep in as it was just morning and I had yet to change. Stupidly, I let Herbert into the house.

I felt my heart drop at a sudden halt when I stopped in my father's office "Dad, Mr. Sobel is here to see you" I said as I left, but as I left - I watched as Herbert checked me out. It frightened me, it scared me, it did every emotion in between of creeped out & scared. I crept at the corner of the doorframe, but I was eavesdropping on my father & Herbert. All I heard was You seem to have a very young, and lively daughter. How old is she? and it was enought to make me sick to my stomach. If I had half a mind, i'd jump out and smacked Sobel, but being the southern belle I was - I stayed out of it, and yet - I walked away from the doorframe as Tanner watched my sad face.

* * *

**Sobel POV**

"You seem to have a very young, and lively daughter. Tom, I really want to know - what can I get from you to have her? What's her name?" I asked Gracie's father, Tom. He gave me an evil eye and then sighed, but I waved him off "I will let you give me an offer on your daughter when I come back tomorrow, kay? I need to head to the base and I will be back tomorrow around this same time" I prompted him as I left his office, but I saw Gracie standing with her brother, Tanner. Tanner was my assistant, but it was obvious...Tanner spoke so highly of her to me, which caused me to come to this residence to ask her father about her. I was wanting a young bride, but a young bride & a baby soon.

* * *

**Gracie POV**

As I watched him check me out before he left - I looked at Tanner as his eyes shifted "Have you spoke about me around him? I heard him say that you are his assistant and you speak of me alot" I told my brother as he turned ghost white "Oh damnit, Tan...you set me up to be a young bride to a military man? damnit!" I said stomping away - tears filled my eyes & I went to my room. My dad walked in and spoke to me "Gracie, I think he can give you money, wealth, & maybe - even love...love you cannot find in family" Dad said to me as I nodded, and of course - I just wanted to please my family. As he left - I whispered something to myself "I need friends, I need to be needed...will this help me?" I asked myself

* * *

_**I have so much more to publish 3 I got this idea from a friend at school who is an avid BoB watcher like myself. None of this stuff is based on the real men, but the TV Mini-Series version of them & Gracie Ruiz-Sobel is my own character. Her name will have meaning and symbolism later on in the later parts :D**_

**_-The writer 3_**


End file.
